


When the Batter Scores the Mail Boy

by Vixen_Darkkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Darkkat/pseuds/Vixen_Darkkat
Summary: Derek Collins, 22, Blond hair, Blue eyes, 6'1", Athletic build, DominantSean Wyatt, 19, Black hair, Blue eyes, 5'9", Slender/Thin build, SubmissiveAfter a long night at the baseball diamond, Derek takes a detour to a coffee shop he's been meaning to try. However, he gets more than he ordered when a scream draws him out into the rain. A younger male runs into him, pursued by a yelling older man. His protective nature takes over, but after some conversation he finds himself attracted to boy he'd just saved.





	When the Batter Scores the Mail Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little bit, let me know if you want to see more of them.

Again, he had been out practicing. He decided to take a different route home tonight since he'd been meaning to try out the little coffee shop a few blocks out of the way. Lucky for him, the place was open 24/7. It was a small little place, not busy at all this time of night. A bell rang as he opened the door, signaling the workers to the presence of a customer. 

The attendant was nice, welcoming him and noting she'd not seem him in there before. "Thought I'd give it a try." He flashed a charming smile and let his eyes trail over the display menu. He was kinda in the mood for something sweet... "I think I'll try the House Mocha. Small, please." 

The girl behind the counter nodded and rang up his total. He pulled his wallet from his pant pocket and handed her his card. A moment later she handed it back, and he returned it to his wallet which he shoved back into his pocket. Derek turned his head to look outside; it'd started raining. 

"Name you'd like us to call out?" She smiled sweetly, and he turned back. 

"Derek's fine." 

Just as she was about to turn away they heard a scream outside,  
"What was that?" She seemed startled. 

"I'll poke out and see, don't worry about it." His baseball bat was currently against his back, held in place with a harness he designed. 

Derek stepped out of the shop and looked around. After taking a few steps away, a slightly smaller boy came running around the corner and stumbled before running into him. 

'Oomph-' Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, "Are you alright?" 

 

Sean had been staying out of trouble for the most part, but there was always this one older guy (in his 30's or so) from work that would give him trouble when they were the only ones there. 

He'd only just gotten this job a few weeks ago so he didn't want to cause any issues, quietly taking any (verbal) harassment he received. 

Tonight, it was different though. The guy had started grabbing his ass and being very touchy. Sean tried to just move away from him, but when the older guy persisted, the teen spoke up, "I don't appreciate you touching me... please stop." The guy merely grabbed his arms and pinned him against the desk, saying that a boy like him should just take it. 

Now bent over, Sean began to panic. He kicked with all his strength and managed to get the man to let go of him. He moved from the desk and slapped him before turning and running for the door. 

It was raining when he stumbled out into the street, he could hear that the man was close behind and screaming at him. Sean bolted, no longer caring about the job. As soon as he rounded the corner he stumbled and ran into something... a person. 

The guy he'd run into simply wrapped his arms around him and looked down, "Are you alright?" 

Sean was trembling in the taller man's arms. "I..." But before he could give much response, he quickly turned to see his attacker come around the corner, pointing, "You...! Get back 'ere ya little slut!" As he started to get closer Sean clung to the body he'd run into... 

 

The rain was coming down hard now. Derek looked up to see an older looking man glaring, pointing and calling out rudely. 

Feeling the smaller boy cling to him in fear, Derek's protective nature took over. Still holding the boy close with one arm, the blond reached up and pulled his bat from his back, sending his own glare back at the older man. 

The man paused, seeing the murderous glint in the blond's eye as he produced a bat from behind himself. Lowering his hand, the older man stepped back, cursed and ran off. 

The girl from the coffee shop stepped out just in time to see the situation come to an end. "Oh dear... Get inside you two, you're soaked!" 

Derek turned and nodded, then looked down to the boy he still held close. "Come on," He spoke softly and gently led the boy into the coffee shop. 

He let the boy sit down in a booth near the counter of the little shop. The girl had brought out a blanket from the back and draped it over his trembling shoulders, his shorts and t-shirt soaked through even with only having been in the downpour a short time. 

Derek sat across from him after taking off his wet jacket and hanging it and his bat harness from the coat rack; he kept his bat with him. 

The girl had disappeared for a brief moment, returning with Derek's mocha and a steaming mug. She set the mocha in front of Derek and the mug in front of the other boy, "Hot cocoa should help warm you up." 

He nodded and seemed to mumble his thanks. 

Derek thanked the girl as well and she returned to the back of the shop. He picked up his mocha and took a sip before setting it back down and turning his focus to the boy in front of him. 

"So, what's your name?" The bond asked casually as the boy brought the mug to his lips to blow on the steaming liquid. 

 

Sean shyly let the taller boy lead him into the coffee shop. Not that he had much choice with arms around him, though he didn't mind. He sat in the empty booth, shivering, and looked around as the other boy took his jacket and harness off to hang them on the coat rack. 

He'd been by here a few times... He could remember looking through the windows but never going in... His thoughts were disrupted by a sudden feeling of warmth. He blushed lightly as the girl draped the blanket around him, not used to such kindness from strangers. 

He watched as the taller boy sat down across from him when the girl walked away. She didn't stay out of sight long, walking back in with drinks. He was confused at first when she set the steaming mug in front of him, but at her words he nodded and mumbled, "Thank you..." 

Having been thanked by both boys she dismissed herself to the back of the shop, leaving them alone. It was quiet save for the sound of the rain and the wind blowing through the streets outside. 

The boy asked his name... A reasonable question to ask... Sean took a nervous sip of the cocoa, "Sean, Sean Wyatt. And you...?" He cautiously eyed the blond, finally taking a moment to pay attention to detail. He seemed near his own age, though taller and if the baseball bat was anything to go off, he was an athletic type. 

His thoughts wandered as he noticed how the other's black shirt was stuck to his chest, perfectly accenting his pectorals and abs. Sean could feel the blush creeping across his face again. He brought the mug back up to his lips, hoping the other wouldn't notice. 

 

Derek kept his eyes on the boy's face and hands, looking for any indication of discomfort or unease. He seemed to be alright with his company... 

"Sean, huh? I'm Derek," The blond held out his hand across the table, "Derek Collins. It's nice to meet you." He didn't withdraw his hand until the brunette shook it, which only took a moment. 

"So, do you mind me asking about what happened?" Derek stayed focused, looking for any sign to leave it alone but saw nothing more than a light blush. "What did that guy want with you?" 

He took another sip of his mocha, it was actually pretty good. 

 

He nervously shook Derek's hand and quickly pulled his arm back into the warmth of the blanket. He stayed quiet until the blond brought his cup to his lips. 

"I'd been at work..." Sean took a sip of his cocoa, "That man is my co-worker...unfortunately." He noticed Derek's raised brow, "Wonderful way to be treated, huh?" 

 

As Sean began his explanation, Derek couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to mention of the man before being this kid's co-worker. "I dunno that 'wonderful' would be the word I'd use, even being sarcastic..." 

 

Sean took a moment to laugh about his situation, "All thanks to it getting out around town that I'm gay I've been dealing with verbal harassment since even before I got the job..." He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, "That was the first time it'd gotten physical though..." His voice trailed off as he stared into his cocoa. 

"I feel I should thank you for... saving me I guess." Sean looked up, his grey-blue eyes screaming his gratitude, "I dunno what I'da done if I couldn't get away from those... greedy, grabby hands of his." The boy's face held a look of disgust for a moment before he returned his focus to his steamy mug. 

He stayed silent as the boy laughed and went on about what happened. Such a harsh way to be treated, simply over his preference... Luckily it had only been verbal up until that point, but still... 

 

Derek felt sorry for the kid, but more than that he felt a strong urge to protect him. There couldn't be much difference in age, by the look of him, maybe a year or two... but he didn't care. 

For some reason the look in the boy's eyes caused his dick to twitch slightly. Now's not the time for those kinds of thoughts! He forced himself to look away, "Not a problem, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time, I guess." 

 

"Still, I'm grateful. I've not had anyone stand up for me since it got out. Even my old friends turned their backs on me, well... except for the one I'd been..." Sean bit his lip and blushed, "...but he hasn't spoken to me since I got my job. And I saw him with a girl a few days ago, so I'm pretty sure that's over." 

 

He could feel Derek's eyes on him, oddly it didn't bother him so much. It was nice to have had someone protect him like that. 

Looking up, the boy noticed that the rain had let up some and was now a light shower. "Looks like it'll be easier to leave here soon, huh." 

 

Derek sighed, "I'm sorry you've had to go through that."  
His mocha was almost gone, he'd started to sip the last bit when Sean had mentioned the state of the rain. He turned to look and, sure enough, the rain had lessened. 

"I guess it's a good thing I live near here, isn't it?" Derek turned back to face Sean, "What about you? How far do you have to go?" 

 

"A ways, unfortunately. I'm staying in an apartment on the other side of town. It's a good twenty-minute drive." Sean shrugged, "My car's parked on the second level around the corner from here." 

The younger male sighed, not really wishing to return to his apartment. It was small and not in the best shape but was all he could afford. 

 

Derek's strong desire to protect this kid was starting to override his logic a bit, it didn't help that he was feeling slightly aroused by the boy's appearance and voice. 

"Tell ya what, if you're alright with it you can come stay with me for a bit. I'll make sure creeps like your co-worker don't bother you."  
Derek smiled as genuinely as he could, hoping not to come off as a creep himself. 

 

Sean's eyes went wide and his blush heated and spread again. He'd not realized that he'd verbalized his wish not to return to the dingy little apartment. 

He looked up at Derek, who's smile seemed a little awkward. "Are you sure? I don't wanna be a burden... You've already helped me enough." 

He was feeling shy again... 

 

Derek laughed a little, "It's no problem. How's this, you can make it up to me by driving us to my place so we don't have to walk as much in the rain, since it is a few blocks. And if ya still want to make it up to me after that..." 

He paused; his brain was caught between something inappropriate, which made his dick twitch again, and having the kid cook dinner for the night. As his cheeks started to heat up he shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

"...You can cook, right?" 

 

Sean lead the way as the two of them walked quietly to the parking garage. He was nervous and a bit embarrassed that he was planning to go home with a stranger, the fact that said stranger was a hottie shouldn't have swayed him... He could feel Derek's eyes at his back, but oddly enough it didn't give him shivers so he ignored it. 

After a few minutes they made it to where Sean's car was parked. It was a metallic blue 2010 Honda Insight. It'd taken him a few years to save up for it, and it was his baby. The only thing in his life that hadn't failed him, so he kept it in tiptop shape at all cost. 

Once unlocked, he nodded to Derek and got into the driver's seat. 

 

So far, he'd managed to keep himself behaved, but he'd need a moment in the bathroom as soon as he got home. 

As they walked he couldn't help but let his eyes trail down the smaller boy's back. Images of the boy blushing and writhing beneath him flashed through his head and he swallowed hard... This was going to be an awkward trip home. 

Derek nodded back and got in on the passenger side. He kept his hands in his lap as he directed Sean how to get to his house. 

Once parked in his driveway, Derek nervously unbuckled, "Well here we are," He got out, careful to keep his arousal hidden, and ran up to the back door. He pulled his keys from his pocket and quickly unlocked it. 

 

Sean sat in his car for a moment, after Derek had gotten out to deal with the door, to calm down. Once his breathing had settled back to normal, he got out and locked his car. 

He guessed to just walk in after the older man since he'd left the door open, Sean closed it once he stepped inside. Looking around shyly, he walked into the kitchen expecting to see Derek. But he didn't... Sean walked a little further into the house; seeing the living room empty, he walked back toward the door he'd come in through. 

 

Derek didn't bother to wait for the smaller boy to follow, he simply left the back door open and rushed inside, tossing his jacket, harness and bat on the bench just inside the door. He quickly slipped into the bathroom and undid his pants, freeing his aching erection. Lifting his shirt, he bit down on the fabric as he began stroking the hardened member. 

Leaned forward, one hand on the back of the toilet and the other on his cock, Derek stood with his eyes closed. Mind distracted by trying to quickly relieve his arousal, he didn't notice the sound of the back door closing or the footsteps that passed the doorway of the bathroom. Finally getting close to release, he grunted softly. Just a few moments longer and he'd feel better... He groaned, his shirt muffling what little noise he was making. 

 

That was when he heard a muffled grunt. Confused, he walked cautiously nearer the doorway he'd ignored on his way in. Hearing another muffed grunt/groan, he stepped through the doorway... 

Sean hadn't expected to walk in on Derek trying to rub one out. The sight sent all sorts of thoughts through his head and blood straight to his lap, a blush spread across his face and down into his chest. 

"Oh god!" In nervous embarrassment, the words slipped past his lips, alerting the other male to his presence and from the look of it, over the edge... Sean bit his lip and quickly turned around, his shorts feeling a bit too tight all of a sudden. 

 

He finally came, but in shock and embarrassment his eyes had opened and he'd let go of his shirt. It fell to cover his cock, getting cum on its hem. "Shit..."  
His face was burning when he pulled his pants up and turned to look at the younger boy standing with his back to him. 

 

Sean brought his hands up to cover his face even though Derek wouldn't be able to see anyhow. 'Dammit, what if he notices? I shouldn't have walked in... I should have knocked, or just gone home...' His thoughts were racing. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to just... I was just... I should go..." He lowered his hands and took a step toward the door. 

 

As the younger boy tried to step out of the bathroom, Derek quickly moved, reached out with his clean hand and grabbed Sean's arm, "Wait... Please..." 

 

When Sean turned to look at Derek the first thing he noticed was the blush across the older man's face. It only made his own worse, "I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes for a moment, only opening them again due to Derek's awkward, "Um..." Confused, he followed Derek's gaze... the noticeable bulge in his shorts.  
The brunette made a yelp noise and turned away. 

 

He kept a firm grip on the smaller boy's arm, "Is that... my fault?" He spoke softly, his embarrassment noticeable in his voice. 

 

Turning back to face him, Sean muttered, "Yes..." 

 

Pulling Sean back into the room, he trapped the brunette with his palms against the wall on either side of him, "If I'm making you uncomfortable, please tell me..." 

He couldn't keep it in any longer; grabbing the front of Derek's shirt, Sean pulled himself up the short distance and kissed him. 

 

Having just been kissed by the smaller male, he lost what little control he had. He shoved the boy against the wall and crashed their lips together at the moment a moan escaped him. Taking advantage of it, Derek pressed his tongue into Sean's mouth to tease him and show dominance. 

 

Sean couldn't help but moan into the kiss, his logic and reason escaping him a moment. Normally he would have fought and kicked in this situation, but he felt comfortable (and aroused) by the older blond. And since he had been at fault for walking in and then kissing him, Sean supposed this wasn't so bad. 

 

Derek's hands moved lower to grasp the boy's ass and pull him against his own body, effectively rubbing the brunette's clothed erection against his own reawakened arousal. 

He released the boy's lips to look at his face; Sean was blushing deeply. "Sorry," He smiled, "I should first ask if this is alright, shouldn't I?" The moment Derek pulled away from the kiss he bit his lower lip nervously, blushing all the way down his chest. 

 

The taller male's words brought a bit of Sean's logic and reason back, "Oh... that... Um..." He shyly rolled his hips, drawing a slight hiss from the blond as he squeezed Sean's ass a little tighter, "I am at fault for yours... and you for mine..." He turned his head, looking away from Derek and exposing his neck, then spoke with an air of stubbornness, "...if I didn't want it I would have kicked you by now." 

 

"In that case I won't hold back then," Before Sean could react Derek leaned in and bit down on the boy's neck, right where it met his shoulder. He grinned as the boy moaned, letting go only to lick the mark he'd left and kiss up along the boy's neck. 

He moved one hand from Sean's ass to undo the button of the boy's shorts and slip in to caress him through his boxers. 

 

Sean bit his lip. This was moving a bit faster than he had expected, but he couldn't find a reason to complain; Derek was being slightly rough, but he was also gentle. The light caress on his junk drawing a whimper from him. 

The light touch was not enough, he found himself bucking against Derek's hand and wanting more. He released his lip to whine, "Please..." 

 

In hearing the word 'please' escape the boy's lips, Derek paused to nuzzle his neck, "Please stop? Or please more?" He couldn't help that his teasing, dominant nature was showing through. 

 

Sean whimpered, rolling his hips in attempt to regain some friction. "Please... Derek..." His blush seemed to darken as he closed his eyes, "...more...." 

 

"Very well," Both hands quickly moved to grasp the waistband of Sean's shorts and boxers which were pulled down as he knelt. The brunette was beginning to leak pre-cum. Derek grabbed hold of Sean's shoe to assist him in stepping out of it. 

 

He couldn't take his eyes off the blond as he was suddenly on his knees at Sean's feet. Following as best he could, he pulled his foot from the shoe and set it down. He watched as Derek shifted slightly to help him out of the other and did the same as he'd done a moment ago. 

 

Now having the boy out of his shoes and shorts, Derek moved the now small pile of clothing out of the way. 

Turning back to the nervous brunette, he managed to get him to spread his legs a bit. He'd now have enough room to play with him... 

Derek looked up to see the eager want written all over the boy's face. With a smile he teasingly licked the bead of pre-cum from Sean's tip. 

 

Something of a whimper and moan escaped the boy as the sensation of the older male's tongue sent shivers through him. 

"D- dammit..." Sean put his head back against the wall. 

 

Derek couldn't help but grin as he ran the tip of his tongue along the length of the boy's shaft, down and back up before taking the tip between his lips. He teased, letting his tongue circle the head and slide along the slit. 

 

The brunette groaned slightly and bit his lip, his hands moving to Derek's head. His grip tightened on those blond locks as he tried not to thrust into the wet heat of older male's mouth. 

 

There it was, the boy was nearing his limit of self-control and Derek knew it; Sean's hips were trembling. The blond reached up to gently caress the younger male's balls a moment before rubbing the sensitive spot just behind them. 

 

Sean gasped as he felt pressure against that particular spot, his grip on Derek's hair tightening. His trembling was becoming more noticeable. He bit his lip again as he lightly pulled Derek's head a little closer, trying to get him to take more into his mouth. 

 

Groaning slightly, Derek allowed the younger male to guide his head by his hair, enjoying the slight tug at his scalp. He continued to lightly rub against the sensitive spot. 

 

Sean couldn't help but moan. When he noticed that Derek was allowing him control for the moment, he muttered just loud enough to be heard, "Sorry..." and started thrusting into the blond's mouth. "I'm... so close..." He panted. 

 

Sure enough, in a few moments Sean went stiff. Derek swallowed the warm substance and pulled back slowly, making sure to lick up all the boy had let out.  
He smiled up at the brunette, who's hands were still on his head. 

 

"Oh my god..." Sean covered his face, his blush creeping down to his chest. "I can't believe I just did that..." 

 

Derek laughed, letting his hands fall to his lap as he looked up at the brunette. "It's more than alright, don't worry about it." 

 

"But I just met you... and you saved me from that creep from work... and then offered me a place to stay... This is not how I pictured this going..." 

 

"If it makes you feel any better, this is the first time I've done something like this myself..." Derek admitted. "And we could've just had dinner like nothing happened if you hadn't walked in on me..." 

 

"I'm sorry... I heard you grunt and I wondered why and I wandered in and you were doing that and I just..." 

 

"It's alright, I'm not mad at you." 

 

"...and it was so hot I couldn't help it, and now you've sucked me off and I haven't done a thing for you..." Sean rambled on. 

 

"Hey now, calm down, it's alright..." Derek stood and pulled the smaller boy into a hug, rubbing his back gently. 

 

Sean moved his arms to wrap around the blond and held him tightly, noticing that the other male's arousal was pressed against his thigh. "You do know I have to pay you back somehow, right?" 

 

Derek raised a brow, "And who says that?" 

 

Sean nudged his leg forward a bit to rub against the tent of Derek's jeans, drawing a slight groan from him. "I do... I have to pay you back for all you've done for me tonight." He nuzzled into the older male's chest, "I'll even make you dinner if I can still walk afterwards...." 

 

The blond grinned, pulling away just enough to scoop his arm under the brunette's legs and pick him up bridal style. "Is that so?" He asked, as the smaller boy clung to him. "And what if you can't walk?" 

 

The younger male snickered, "Well then I guess I'll owe you more after we eat." 

 

Derek chuckled lightly as he turned and carried the smaller male out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. From there he walked into the living room and started up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Kicking his bedroom door open, he carried Sean into the room and laid him on the bed. Stepping back a moment he pulled the now somewhat dry shirt over his head and tossed it into the closet before unbuttoning his jeans. 

 

Sean smirked and sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed. He reached out for Derek, taking the fabric into his own hands and undoing his zipper. "Why don't you kick those shoes off and get over here?" He muttered as he pulled the jeans down just enough to free his bulge. 

The older male smiled as he did just that and moved closer, crawling over Sean on the bed. He kissed him softly at first, but more passionately as the boy responded. 

The brunette laid back to allow the larger male to crawl over him, spreading his legs to allow him between them. He ran his hands along strong arms before running his fingers into the blond's hair. He kissed back, teasing with his tongue as he wrapped his legs around the other male. When he felt Derek's barely contained erection brush against him, his own need began to reawaken. 

 

Derek pulled away for a moment to look into blue eyes and smile. 

 

Sean took that moment and used his legs to slide Derek's jeans down further, trying to undress him the rest of the way. 

 

Catching the hint, the blond pulled back and stood, dropping his jeans and boxers to the floor. He grinned as he watched the boy sit up and pull his shirt off, tossing it toward the closet. He slipped his shoes and socks off before climbing back onto the bed, pinning the boy down. 

 

Grinning, the younger male wrapped his legs around the older male's waist again. Now that both of them were undressed, the fun could really begin. Sean pulled him close, causing their cocks to rub together. He laughed at the larger male's groan and sat up to nip at his neck. 

 

Derek bit his lip and rolled his hips, earning a whimper from the boy beneath him. "If you want more than that you'll have to get the lube from my bedside table." 

 

"Oh really, why do I gotta get it?" Sean tilted his head, running his fingers into the other male's hair again. 

 

"So that I can watch you crawl over for it." He winked, nuzzling into Sean's hands. 

 

The brunette chuckled softly, tugging on blond locks as he released his leg lock on Derek's waist. "I see how it is, ya tease." 

 

Derek laughed and stood up, admiring the sight in front of him; the young brunet was sprawled out on his bed in nothing but his socks. "You really are quite beautiful..." He muttered, letting his hand grasp his shaft and stroke slowly. 

 

Sean blushed at his own view; Derek stood proudly at the foot of the bed, stroking himself while gazing at him. He shyly covered his face for a moment before rolling onto his front and sitting up on his knees to crawl toward the head of the bed. "Top drawer?" 

 

"Yeah," The blond licked his lips as he watched the smaller male crawl toward the side table. Without another word, he crawled onto the bed himself and neared the boy. He stopped just behind him and ran his hands along Sean's sides and gripped his hips, resting his erection atop the boy's ass. 

 

Leaned forward, hand rummaging about the drawer, Sean jumped slightly at the sudden contact. His blush spread down his pale chest, reaching his stomach. As he found the lube, he pressed back against Derek. 

 

He hummed pleasantly at the reaction, scooting himself back just a bit to give the boy room. 

 

Sean turned and handed Derek the bottle and blushed again. He couldn't quite believe that this was happening, but he found that he didn't mind. He faced forward again and rested his chest on a pillow. 

 

Derek took the bottle and quickly applied a small amount in his hand, rubbing it over his shaft before gently pressing a lubed finger to the boy's entrance. He received a sharp inhale in response and a whimper when he didn't immediately breach the ring. Chuckling lightly, he pressed the tip of his finger inside. 

 

It had been so long since he'd last been touched so gently; Sean took a deep breath and pressed back onto the older male's hand. He let the breath out slowly, letting the digit enter him smoothly. 

 

The blond pressed in further, taking the boy's response as encouragement. Once his other knuckles pressed against his ass, he pulled his hand back a little way before pressing in again. He worked his finger slowly before slipping in a second. 

 

Sean whimpered as the digit joined the other, feeling himself start to stretch. "Ya know..." He moaned softly, "I don't think I've ever been prepped so gently before..." 

 

Derek stopped a moment, "You haven't...?" 

 

"No... Most of the time they'd just lube up and press in... I don't know how many times I had to call off work the next day as I wasn't able to walk." 

 

Derek smiled devilishly, "You may not be able to walk when I'm done with you, but at least it'll be from pleasure and not pain." 

 

Sean laughed, "I can accept that. Show me what you got." 

 

"Careful there, I have to hold back still. Don't make me cut your prep short." The older man slowly slipped a third finger past the younger's tight ring. 

 

"Aaahh..." Sean bit his lip. 

 

"There we go," Derek gently continued to press into the boy, being sure to angle his digits just right. Leaning forward, he placed kisses along the brunet's shoulder blades. 

 

Trembling ever so slightly, the younger male pushed himself up onto his hands, "Hurry..." He muttered, getting eager for more, "Fuck me..." 

 

Derek paused at the request, grinning slightly as he sat up and pulled his hand away. The boy whimpered as the fingers slipped from him. Stroking himself again, the blond grabbed the bottle of lube to add a little more to himself. Once he deemed it sufficient, he lined himself up and pressed in slowly. 

 

Sean clenched his hands in the bedsheets, crying out. He pulled away slightly, and Derek paused, allowing for him to adjust. After a moment, the boy let out a deep breath and slowly pushed back, letting Derek slip in the rest of the way. "Gimme a sec..." He huffed, trying to control his breathing. 

 

"You alright?" Derek reached forward to rub the younger male's back. 

 

"...you're just..." He took another deep breath, "...the biggest I've been with..." The boy shyly admitted. 

 

The blonde felt his cheeks heat. 

 

"Just..." Sean let his head hang low, "...let me do the movement to start..." 

 

"Alright, take your time, I don't want to hurt you." 

 

Sean took another deep breath and bit his lip as he leaned forward and pressed back slowly. He purred softly as Derek continued to gently massage his back as he did so. A whimper escaped his throat as his ass pressed against the blond's thighs and he stilled. 

 

Derek sat up and grabbed the bottle again from next to his knee. "Lean forward a bit," He pressed softly on the boy's back, and he complied. He then poured a generous amount of lube onto his shaft and gently pushed back into Sean. "That should help." 

 

The brunet grunted as he was entered again and nodded, his body accepting the intrusion much easier now. He pulled away and pressed back, moaning this time. He repeated the motion and let his head fall. "You can move now, I think I can handle it." He bit his lip again as he felt the blond take hold of his hips. 

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

Sean pressed back against him and clenched. 

 

Derek took in a sharp breath, "Got it..." Starting slow he pulled back and thrust back in, paying close attention to the boy's body language and the noises escaping him. When he started to rock away when he pulled back, he started to pick up the pace. 

 

Before long, his chest had fallen to rest on the pillow he clung to for dear life. He cried out, rocking his body to meet every thrust. His legs trembled as his orgasm quickly approached. "Dere- aaaaaahhh....!!" 

 

The blond smirked and leaned forward to hold Sean by the back of his neck and thrust harder. The tightening and pulsing of the boy's body egging him on. He let a moan slip past his own lips as he too was pushed closer and closer to his limit. Then an idea struck him and he pulled out, slapping the boy's ass. "Roll over." He sat up pushed him onto his side. 

 

Sean's moan quickly turned to a whine. "Wha?" 

 

"On your back, put the pillow under your hips." He grinned down at the sight before him; Sean fumbled to get situated due to trembling limbs. Once he was in position Derek leaned over him and lined back up, sliding back into him with ease. 

 

Sean cried out and clutched the sheets as his back arched off the bed. 

 

Derek slipped his arms under the smaller male and held onto his shoulders as legs wrapped around his waist. He picked up his pace and nuzzled the boy's nose to get his attention. 

 

Body glowing and spasming every so often, the brunet didn't fully register what the older male was trying to do. He turned his head to face him, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, and his lips were claimed. Closing his eyes, he slipped his tongue out to meet the other's. The kiss deepened. 

 

The blond moaned into the boy's mouth when he felt nails dig into his back. He pulled away for a moment to speak, "That's it. Cling to me... Let me be your shield..." 

 

"Always," Sean moaned, "Protect me always..." 

 

That was all it took. Derek thrust as deep as he could and stilled, a moan ripping out of him as his orgasm crashed through him. He stole the boy's lips again and held him tightly. "Stay with me..." 

 

"I'll stay as long as you'll let me..." Tears welled up in his eyes as the younger male buried his face in the crook of the elder's neck. Clinging to him, he rode out the trembling. When his body began to calm down, he unhooked his feet from behind Derek and let his legs fall to the bed. His arms slowly slipped from the larger male's back and rested at his sides as he lay his head back on the bed. 

 

The blond kissed him one more time before sitting up and pulling out of him. He crawled toward the bedside table and grabbed the box of Kleenex to begin cleaning himself off. 

 

Sean tilted his head slightly to watch the other male. His body was flushed down to his stomach, much like he was. He then turned to stare up at the ceiling, slowly coming down from his high. "Do you mean it...?" He asked, his voice worn down from crying out. 

 

Derek looked back to him and smiled. "Yeah... I mean it." He finished cleaning himself off and set to cleaning up Sean. The boy whimpered as he carefully wiped up the cum from his ass. "You can come stay here as often as you want... Hell, you could move in and I wouldn't complain." 

 

Sean's attention was brought back to the man's face in an instant. Did he just...? "Are you serious?" He managed to sit up onto his elbows, eyes wide as he looked into Derek's. 

 

"Very. I've not felt this way in a long time.... I want to protect you as much as I can. I think I could learn to even lo-" 

 

The brunet sat up and kissed him hard, holding the back of his head and running his fingers into his hair. "I accept. Your protection and your love. I don't want to be held by anyone but you from now on." 

 

It was Derek's eyes that went wide this time, and his cheeks burned. In an instant he had the boy pinned to the bed under him with their lips locked. They clung to each other for what seemed like forever, the peace only broken by Sean's stomach growling. 

 

"Heh..." He chuckled slightly in embarrassment. 

 

Derek simply smiled, "Let's get you something to eat." He sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed and stood. Stretching, he popped a few joints and walked over to the closet. Opening his dresser, he pulled a pair of sleep pants out and tossed them onto the bed for Sean, then grabbed a pair for himself and slipped them on. 

 

Sean took the pants and slipped into them, then watched Derek leave the room. He sat there for a moment, letting his breathing calm down. Then he felt tears run down his face. Wiping them away quickly, he turned and laid down to cling to the pillow. Breathing in Derek's scent, he realized they weren't sad tears, but happy. He laughed and held tighter, curling up to the pillow. 

 

Downstairs, Derek moved quickly and efficiently around his kitchen as he worked to prepare a meal. His mind was racing, going over the events that had occurred that night. Mostly over what could have happened if he hadn't taken the detour to the coffee shop. How would Sean have fared if he hadn't been there? He slammed his fist on the counter. No, he didn't want to think about that. He turned his focus back to the food. He swore, as he chopped the potatoes, that he would never let that sort of thing happen to the boy again. 

 

Some time had passed, and Sean's stomach was making even more noise. He sat up and stretched, deciding he should go down and see how dinner was coming along. He climbed off the bed slowly, his limbs finally starting to cooperate again. The pants were a bit big, so he pulled the drawstring and tied them in a knot before heading for the door. 

The smell of food reached him as he crept down the stairs. It was a pleasant scent. He smiled wide when he reached the bottom, catching sight of the older man working magic in front of the stove. 

"That smells amazing," 

 

Derek jumped and turned, sighing and smiling when he noticed it was just Sean. "Oh yeah? Wait 'til you taste it. You'll be begging for more than just seconds." They both laughed. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'll bring you a plate once it's done." 

 

Sean nodded, then hugged him from behind. "Thank you..." He muttered into his back before kissing his shoulder blade and walking away to go sit on the couch. 

 

It wasn't long until Derek had finished getting their meal prepared, he made two plates and carefully carried them into the living room. He handed one to Sean and sat beside him on the couch. 

 

They exchanged smiles and began eating. Sure enough, Sean was an instant fan of Derek's cooking. They talked and laughed long after finishing their food, having set the plates on the coffee table and repositioned to cuddle. Eventually Sean fell asleep and Derek carefully scooped him into his arms and carried him upstairs. After getting him tucked in, the blond kissed the boy's lips one more time before pulling the blanket over himself and falling asleep; he felt happier and more at peace than he had in a long time. 

 

The next morning, Sean awoke to Derek holding him close and snoring softly. He blinked a few times, glancing around the room trying to make sense of how he got there. Turning over slightly, his eyes took in the face of the man sleeping beside him. The previous night played through his head and a deep blush overtook his face. He couldn't help but smile, though. 

"Hey... Wake up, sleepy head." He laughed lightly, running his fingers through blond locks. 

 

Movement, soft words, sensation on his scalp... Derek slowly came to, opening his eyes to see a smiling face. 

 

"Good morning." 

 

Derek smiled and reached up to wipe the sleep from his eyes, "Good morning to you too." He pulled the boy into a brief kiss, "Best morning I've had."

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, happy ending. Should I continue this?


End file.
